- Stay with me - Tetap Bersamaku -
by Yayangkun
Summary: Cerita Sasuke dan Naruko. Awal perkenalan Gadis remaja kelas 3 SMP dan bocah kelas 5 SD.


Masashi Kishimoto - Naruto

\- Stay with Me - ( Tetap Bersamaku )

#Drama

#Romance

#Sasuke

#Sakura

#Naruko

\- Summary -

Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Aku melihat coretan nama di bangku yang tertuliskan 'Naruko Uzumaki.'

Dia dulu duduk dibangku ini paling belakang, posisi pas untuk menyendiri. Aku melihat keluar jendela kelasku dan mengingat kejadian yang sudah 4 tahun berlalu.

Saat itu hujan turun, aku berjalan santai sambil membawa payung saat pulang sekolah saat itu aku baru kelas 5 SD. Dan tiba-tiba dia meminta ikut dan berteduh di payung yang aku pakai. Aku melihat ke atas dan disambut dengan senyumnya.

"Mendung?"

Sasuke Uchiha bocah usia 10 tahun itu melihat langit mendung. Dan membuka payung yang memang sudah dia siapkan setelah melihat ramalan cuaca di tv tadi pagi.

Di saat melangkah keluar sekolah,

ia selalu suka berjalan sendirian saat pulang sekolah dengan melewati jalan perumahan yang sepi.

Tikh.

Air hujan jatuh dari satu menjadi tak terhitung jumblahnya. Hujan yang cukup deras saat siang hari, Sasuke hanya menatap lurus kedepan dan melirik sekitar seakan mengawasi.

"Hey, aku numpang di payungmu ya dik?"

Sasuke melihat kesebelah kanan dan menatap bosan kepada seorang siswi SMP yang tidak dia kenali. Siswi itu hanya membalas senyum tatapan bosan Sasuke yang begitu terlihat amat mengesalkan bagi yang melihatnya.

"Hn."

"Namamu siapa adik kecil yang baik? Pasti kelas 3 SD kan? Kakak pasti benar!"

"Cih! Aku kelas 5 SD."

"Yang benar! Kok pendek?"

"Cih."

"Nama belum, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Sasuke. Dasar cerewet."

"Uhh.. Galak sekali."

Sasuke melirik ke arah siswi itu yang sedang sedikit membungkuk karena kesusahan sebab perbedaan tinggi badan yang lumayan jauh.

"Kau pegang payungnya."

"Hah? Boleh?"

"Hn," balas Sasuke sembari mengangguk.

"Kau membolos ya?"

"Tidak."

Sasuke bertanya dengan polosnya disaat curiga karena siswi SMP seharusnya masih sekolah. Siswi itu melihat sekitar sembari mempercepat langkah kakinya. Sasuke memasang ekspresi muram karena ke hujanan dan tertinggal oleh siswi itu.

"Aduh! Maaf kakak tidak segaja!"

"Cih, idiot."

Siswi itu sedikit membungkuk sembari mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke yang sedikit basah karena air hujan. Sasuke menatap tegas dengan tatapan seakan penuh dengan amarah.

"Maaf ya? Aduh, aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Naruko Uzumaki salam kenal ya adik kecil yang baik hati, rajin menabung tapi sayangnya sedikit sombong."

"Cerewet."

"Hey!, lihat ada pelangi loh! Wah, cantiknya!"

"Autis."

"Huuh.. Adik kecil yang kasar."

Setelah cukup lama mereka berdua berjalan bersama. Sasuke berhenti didekat rumah yang sederhana, Naruko melihat rumah itu dengan tatapan terkagum-kagum.

"Ini rumahmu ya?"

"Hn."

"Kakak boleh mampir tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Tolonglah, boleh ya? Kau bisa lihatkan seragam sekolah kakak sedikit basah?"

"Apa boleh buat."

"Horee! Baiknya!"

Sasuke mengajak Naruko masuk kedalam rumah sederhana itu yang tidak begitu luas namun terlihat sangat terawat. Naruko sedikit berpikir lalu menatap Sasuke yang sedang menuju kamar mandi.

"Orangtuamu tidak ada di rumah ya? Pasti sedang sibuk kerja kan?"

Naruko memeriksa semua ruangan rumah Sasuke.

"Aku tinggal dengan Kakakku. Orangtuaku meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu."

"Apa! Maaf aku tidak tau, maaf.."

"Hn, santai saja."

Setelah Sasuke mandi. Dia memakai kaos berwana biru tua dan celana pendek selutut berwarna putih. Naruko meminjam kaos hitam milik Itachi kakak Sasuke.

"Adik kecil, kakakmu mana? Apa dia sedang sekolah ya?"

"Dia sibuk kerja."

"Kerja apa?"

"Serabutan." balas Sasuke dengan singkat.

"Serabutan?"

Naruko beranjak dari duduk yang tadinya duduk bersimpuh di dekat meja. Sasuke melihat Naruko menuju dapur untuk melihat isi dalam kulkas.

"Astaga Kami-sama! isi kulkasnya banyak sekali tomat!"

"Itu kesukaanku."

Sasuke menghampiri Naruko dan mengambil satu tomat dari dalam kulkas.

"Hah? Kau langsung makan begitu saja!"

"Mmm.." balas Sasuke saat mengunyah tomat.

Naruko dengan polosnya mencoba memakan tomat, alhasil dia meringis karena tomat yang dia gigit tidak enak menurut Naruko.

"Kau aneh makan tomat saja."

"Kau bodoh meniruku."

"Hehe, habisnya kelihatannya enak saat kau makan tomat secara langsung."

"Mmmm.."

"Hehe.. Ini buatmu saja."

"Cih! Itu bekasmu bodoh!"

"Maaf aku hanya bercanda, galaknya."

Sasuke melihat Naruko sambil menikmati buah tomat. Dia terlihat begitu detail memperhatikan Naruko yang sedang sibuk membuka tiap rak atas dapur.

"Kau cari apa?"

"Aduh, kok ramen tidak ada ya?"

"Ramen? Kau, makan-makanan mirip cacing itu?"

"Hah! Kau bicaranya kasar sekali! Ramen itu bukan cacing!"

Naruko pun bergegas untuk pergi ke mini market terdekat, saat dia kembali membawa bungkusan plastik putih berisikan ramen cup.

"Ayo kita masak! Kau mau membantuku tidak, adik kecil?"

"Hn."

Mereka berdua menunggu ramen matang. Sasuke melihat ke arah jendela memikirkan sosok kakakknya yang belum pulang.

"Sudah jadi!"

"Hn?"

Naruko meletakan ramen cup diatas meja. Dia bersiap menyantap ramenya yang sudah matang namun Sasuke hanya diam berdiri tidak jauh dari meja tempat Naruko duduk bersimpuh.

"Kenapa melamun? Sini ayo kita makan."

"Hn?"

Sasuke pun mendekat dan duduk dekat meja juga. Dia melihat ramen cup dengan serius lalu membuka penutupnya. Asap mengepul, ramen yang terlihat lezat itu langsung di santap penuh rakus oleh Naruko.

Sasuke melihat Naruko dengan penasaran, lalu mencoba ikut menyantap ramen.

"Mmm.."

"Bagaimana enak tidak?"

"Biasa saja."

"Mmm! Benarkah!"

Selesainya mereka berdua menikmati ramen. Sasuke mengambil baju seragam Naruko yang sudah kering. Naruko hanya memiringkan kepala sambil menatap bingung.

"Ini bajumu sudah kering pulanglah."

"Hah? Aku diusir ya?"

"Hn? Aku tidak mengusirmu tapi kau harus pulang. Lihat sudah jam 4 sore."

Naruko melihat ke arah kanan, menatap jam dinding menunjukkan sudah pukul 4 sore hari. Naruko berpaling menatap Sasuke dengan tegas lalu tersenyum.

"Boleh aku menginap?"

"Pulanglah kau buat repot."

"Pelitnya.."

Naruko membuka kaos hitam yang dia pakai dan memakai baju seragamnya. Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan dengan sedikit rona dipipinya.

"Adik kecil kau kenapa?"

"Tidak kenapa-napa."

Pintu terbuka Sasuke melihat Naruko yang enggan untuk keluar rumah. Naruko tersenyum lebar sembari mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke.

"Terimakasih ya Sasuke."

"Hn,iya"

Sasuke melihat kepergian Naruko yang mulai jauh hingga tak terlihat lagi saat memasuki gang perumahan. Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah untuk kembali kedalam rumah.

Sasuke mengambil remote tv dan menyalakan tv untuk melihat acara berita. Dia melirik sekitar ruangan yang sepi dan kembali melihat ke arah tv.

"Dia aneh.."

"Aku pulang. Sasuke kau ada di rumah! Kakak bawa sesuatu untukmu."

Sasuke bergegas menuju pintu keluar rumahnya. Itachi lantas menyambut kedatangan adiknya itu dengan pelukkan juga perasaan khawatirnya.

"Kau pasti kesepian."

"Tidak. Biasa saja."

Itachi mengacak-acak rambut adiknya dengan lembut sambil melihatnya penuh kebanggaan.

"Kau benar-benar kuat."

"Hn?"

Itachi membentuk senyuman saat menuju dapur dan melihat ke arah tempat sampah yang ada di dapur yang biasanya kosong kini ada 2 cup ramen.

"Sasuke, apa tadi temanmu kesini?"

"Teman?"

Itachi melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk di meja makan sambil melihat ke atas.

"Kau memikirkan temanmu?"

"Tadi ada orang asing aneh. Bukan teman."

"Hmm, jadi begitu ya." gumam Itachi.

Besok paginya disaat Sasuke masih terlelap dalam tidur dan mulai perlahan membuka kelopak mata yang tadi tertutup rapat ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan bosan dan memejamkan mata untuk kembali tidur.

Tok.

Tok.

Tok.

Tok.

"Sasuke, aku berangkat kerja dulu. Kau jaga rumah dan nikmati hari minggumu,"

"Iya!" Sasuke menjawab tegas.

"Cepat bangun, temanmu menunggumu. Aku berangkat dulu."

"Teman?"

Sasuke bergegas bangun, keluar kamarnya dan melangkah cepat menuruni anak tangga menuju ruangtamu. Gadis bersurai merah mudah melihat ruangtamu sambil tersenyum.

"Sakura ternyata."

"Sasuke, kau baru bangun ya?"

Sakura bergegas menuju ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam dengan ekspresi datar dan melihat Sakura seakan bosan.

"Kakakku mana?"

"Baru saja keluar."

"Aku mau tidur pulanglah."

"Sasuke, kita jalan-jalan di taman dekat rumahku. Hari minggu ini sangat cerah pasti kau akan suka."

"Aku mau tidur." balas Sasuke.

"Kau membenciku ya?"

"Tidak."

Sakura Haruno teman sekelas Sasuke itu kelihatan sedang sedih. Mereka berdua hanya berbeda 3 bulan kelahiran dan tinggi badan berbeda sedikit, Sakura sedikit lebih tinggi dibanding Sasuke yang memang pertumbuhannya terbilang lamban.

"Aku mau mandi dulu."

"Iya! Aku akan tunggu." kata Sakura yang senang karena ia yakin kalau Sasuke menerima ajakkannya.

Saat Sasuke dan Sakura keluar dari rumah. Gadis remaja tepat berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka berdua dengan tatapan penuh binar.

"Kau lagi." gumam Sasuke.

Sakura melihat Sasuke dengan penuh tanya dalam benaknya.

"Adik kecil mau kencan ya? Manisnya kecil-kecil sudah pacaran."

"Cih!"

"Aduh galaknya muncul!"

"Kami mau ke taman. Kakak siapa ya? Aku baru lihat?" Sakura bertanya dengan ramahnya.

"Namaku Naruko Uzumaki. Aku kekasih Sasuke loh."

"Apa!" Sakura langsung syok dan Sasuke dengan sigap memalingkan wajah tak peduli.

"Hahaha... Kau langsung pucat.

Aku bercanda, gadis kecil namamu siapa?"

"Hhuuufh, aku kira serius. Namaku Sakura Haruno teman Sasuke."

"Teman sekelas ya?"

"Iya, benar."

Sasuke meninggal mereka berdua mengobrol dengan akhrab. Naruko meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura dan membawa untuk menyusul Sasuke.

Sejak saat itu mereka berteman dan Naruko selalu mengajari mereka saat mendapatkan tugas sekolah yang sulit. Tanpa terasa mereka sudah berteman cukup lama disaat acara drama sekolah, Naruko datang untuk melihat Sasuke yang berperan sebagai bangsawan yang jahat. Sakura berperan sebagai putri bangsawan yang jatuh hati terhadap Sasuke.

Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar dan sambutan tepuk tangan dari penonton sangat terdengar nyaring. Naruko kagum dengan Sasuke yang sangat pintar memerankan perannya sebagai bangsawan jahat.

"Kau bolos."

"Aku libur kok."

"Libur?"

"Hehe, kenapa kau melihatku begitu Sasuke?"

"Kakak sungguhan bolos?"

Naruko menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sedang melihat penuh tanya.

"Aku tidak bolos, sebenarnya ini hari terakhirku sekolah. Besok aku akan keluar negeri melanjutkan sekolah disana." balas Naruko dengan ekspresi sedih begitu juga dengan Sakura setelah mendengarnya. Sasuke hanya diam namun melihat Naruko dengan serius.

Sepulang sekolah Naruko meminta izin agar boleh menginap di rumah Sasuke.

"Kapan kembali."

Naruko menoleh ke arah Sasuke, saat Naruko sedang melamun melihat keluar jendela.

"Nanti saat aku sudah mau kuliah."

"Lama sekali."

"Sasuke, nanti apa kau masih ingat aku?"

"Mungkin lupa."

"Hah! Kau adik kecil yang jahat!"

"Kau kenapa melihatku begitu?"

Naruko hanya tersenyum dan mulai mendekat untuk duduk bersimpuh dekat Sasuke. Diapun tiba-tiba menyandarkan kepala di bahu Sasuke.

"Kau berat sekali."

"Hehe, aku ngantuk."

Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil melihat cup ramen yang ada di meja. Sasuke melirik Naruko yang bersandar di bahunya.

"Dia tidur."

"Saat aku pulang, kita kencan yuk."

"Hah?"

Sasuke bingung dengan kata-kata Naruko kini sedang menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan saat akan menguap.

Sebelum Naruko pergi, Itachi membuat pesta untuknya. Itachi memang tidak begitu mengenal Naruko, namun ia sangat berterimakasih karena Naruko selalu menjaga adiknya.

Setelah kepergian Naruko keluar negeri. Sasuke seperti biasa berjalan sendiri dan tidak mau menerima ajakkan Sakura yang berniat untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Saat Sasuke baru masuk bangku SMP. Dia terlihat senang karena melihat album foto sekolah.

"Dia."

Sasuke sangat populer di sekolah sampai saat ia kelas 3 pun malah menjadi-jadi kepopulerannya. Sejak masuk klub basket, Sasuke yang sering mendapatkan julukkan adik kecil kini bisa dibilang memiliki tubuh yang atletis dan tinggi walaupun dia baru kelas 3 SMP.

Sasuke melamun melihat ke luar jendela sekolah, ujung telunjuk menekan coretan nama yang ada dibangkunya.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang sendiri di kelas. Sakura selalu memberikan surat cinta kepada Sasuke namun usaha Sakura sia-sia karena dengan alasan tidak beguna bagi Sasuke.

"Kau melamun?"

"Hn."

"Kau masih memikirkan dia ya?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke, mungkin dia sudah lupa dengan kita. Mungkin dia sudah punya pacar."

"Berisik."

"Maaf."

"Sasuke!"

Sakura terus memanggil Sasuke namun tidak dipedulikannya. Langkah kaki melangkah tenang menyusuri jalan perumahan. Angin berhembus menyejukan pikirannya yang sedang kalut.

"Dia lama sekali."

Jalan yang pernah Sasuke lewati saat itu mengulang kembali semua yang mulai ia lupakan seiring dengan waktu. Dia terlihat kesal tanpa sebab yang pasti karena menunggu sesuatu yang mungkin tidak akan pernah datang lagi.

Saat Sasuke berbelok ke kanan melawati gang menuju rumahnya. Dia hanya bisa membulatkan mata dan mulai melangkah cepat.

Sosok wanita bersurai pirang yang digerai dan mengenakan dress berwarna putih kini sedang melihat rumah Sasuke. Wanita itu mulai menoleh dan tersenyum sementara Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam saat ingin bertanya dia memilih untuk diam.

"Adik kecil, Sasuke aku pulang."

"Kau lama sekali."

Wanita itu melangkah untuk mendekat dan mengangkat tangan untuk mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke.

"Kau kelas berapa?"

"Kelas 3 SMP."

"Tinggi sekali."

Srk.

Sasuke memeluk yang ada dihadapannya. Sementara yang ia peluk hanya membelai rambutnya.

"Kau cepat sekali besar."

"Hn."

Mereka tidak sadar saat ini menjadi objek utama bagi yang melihatnya.

Langit mulai mendung dan hujanpun turun. Sasuke tetap diam tanpa bicara satu katapun sambil memeluk.

"Aku boleh mampirkan."

"Iya kapanpun kau ingin."

#THE_END

Maaf kalau gaje dan gak SasuSaku hehe... Tenang aja Sasuke tetep Suami Sakura. Ff ini cuma pemanis hehe...


End file.
